Stream of darkness
by darklordkim
Summary: A young high-elf mage fighting for the freedom of Ulthuan


Suddenly the dragon exploded, it's dark elf rider fell hard on the floor, being unlucky and hitting the spear of a cold one rider. Small bits of dragon flesh splattered all over the dark-elves, while they were being distracted of taking off the flesh, some blademasters cut off the heads of many dark-elves. Finally the battle was finished, the first battle that was won by the High-elves, they didn't win a single battle from the start of the dark-elf invasion on. The dragon was splattered by a talented mage called Manhir, only second to Teclis. Teclis and his brother Tyrion were the only hope of Ulthuan but when they got affected by a terrible spell, cast by the sorcerer king himself, all the hope faded away now there was only Chrace and Saphery that were offering resistance. Imrik occupied in the defending the phoenix gate wasn't able to come and help any other peasants on Ulthuan. Now after this battle was won all forces of Saphery were going to help the resistant warriors of Chrace. They met small groups of Dark-elves, on their way to help their kind. When they went past the borders of Chrace, they had a feeling of eyes watching them. Just as they passed a great wood, they saw a white lion lying dead on the ground, instantly as they approached the creature, there was a great scream of pain that surely came from a hippogriff soon after, they saw the poor being flying over their heads, great flames flickered of it's beautiful plumes that were already becoming black as the fire slowly killed it. They just had time to see it fall into the deepness of the wood, when suddenly there were screams coming from every direction, a hail of bolts darkening Th sky. Many great warriors fell to the bolts but Manhir just had time to cast a force field to prevent a total disaster. Many strange monsters descended the sky devouring high-elves for the pleasure of their masters. Shortly after, many armoured knights on ferocious beasts were charging at them, the mages and warriors had succeeded in withstanding the charges, but then the infantry troops came and the high-elves were feeling that the number of dark-elves was superior to their "last-hope-force", so they were loosing. The noble elves had fled to hide in an abandoned castle. From the castle, the mages had a good point of view to cast their spells, but every time they actually made their spells go through the force fields, which the sorceresses created, then there were even more troops of the cursed elves appearing. The young mage Manhir was trying to find a way out, to get re- enforcement. Manhir thought up a way, stopping time! He was standing behind the castles gate, he concentrated, the wind was whirling around him, his eyes became red, green light appeared in cracks underneath him and blue stripes were circling around his arms… then he screamed and lifted his hands to create a white coloured stream of light going into the sky, suddenly, as the stream touched the clouds, the sky turned green. Around Manhir, everything stopped, everything was… lifeless. Manhir opened the gates; outside he closed them with magic. He quickly run through the besieging dark-elves, killing everything he could. When he was finally at a glade far enough from the dark-elves, he made time return to normal. Manhir quickly ran to a Chracian village to ask for help, they were surprised to see a young elf that escaped from a castle that was besieged by dark-elves, but they helped him. They made him command Troops of white lions and of shadow warriors that just passed by. There was also an elven prince with an army that wanted to help him save the last hope of Ulthuan. In the morning, the noble elves attacked, an arrow after another found its target, backed up by the mages of Saphery, Manhir, infantry and cavalry, the battle was carnage. But after that, the sorcerer king was furious and he wanted to prevail his forces from loosing, so he took every fast being in his army and went to help his army. When then the sorcerer king arrived, all of the original army was destroyed. The sorcerer flew on his dragon over the mages and the regiments of archers and blasted them away, only Manhir was able to survive by dissipating the sorcerers spell. Now, the flying units attacked and were smashing into the infantry troops, then the horsemen arrived and killed many of the desperate elves. While the other people fought, Manhir and the sorcerer king were fighting each other, light of all kinds brightened in the air, when the spells hit each other. Many people died of the explosions that were provoked by the spells mixing up. It would go on for this forever Manhir thought, so he produced a strong force field that would prevent the sorcerer king from killing him. Again Manhir loaded up for a terrible spell, his hair was burning with green flames, wind was circling around him again, shortly before he screamed, his eyes flashed red and with unresisting force, he cast one of the most powerful spells ever cast. Even as the enemy wizard tried to disspell it, it just went through the dark rays and hit the sorcerer king so hard that he would have died if there wasn't the dimension of chaos that he could have fled to. When the dark-elves realised that there king had to flee, they fled, but they were exterminated on their way. After that the dark elves knew that their king and commander was practically killed, they left Ulthuan. Manhir was able to heal Tyrion and Teclis, Teclis was going to make him an even more powerful wizard, and Tyrion was going to teach him how to fight. When finally all dark-elves left, Teclis said "Finally we are safe of this menace" and Manhir responded "Yes, but for how long?" 


End file.
